


Мы больше не можем быть Эми и Рори

by Jevilin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantastic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevilin/pseuds/Jevilin
Summary: В жизни Рори нет Эми Понд, потому что она пропала в семь лет. В день, когда они должны были пожениться, странная женщина отдает ему синюю книжку и тогда Рори вспоминает о Докторе, Эми, их путешествиях. Доктор возвращается и они вместе с Рори ищут Эми. Однажды Тардис проваливается в разлом между вселенными и там они встречают синекожую женщину.





	Мы больше не можем быть Эми и Рори

Рори и Доктор ввалились в Тардис. Едва дверь закрылась, снаружи донеслись звуки сотен выстрелов. Последняя зацепка, которую они выторговали у контрабандиста, оказалась бесполезной. Более того, они наткнулись на группу очередных инопланетян, которые пообещали избавить мир от Доктора. И это только за один день.

 — Мы встретим хоть одно существо, которому ты не досадил? — спросил Рори, отдышавшись.

 — Я просто не дал им взорвать планету. Когда-нибудь они поймут, каким опрометчивым было это решение, — Доктор уже подскочил к консоли и вводил координаты для перемещения.

 — Я был бы рад, если это произошло именно сейчас. Мне кажется, их там все больше.

Количество выстрелов на самом деле росло.

 — Еще немного, — руки Доктора двигались все быстрее, а лицо приобретало озабоченное выражение.

 — Она не хочет взлетать! — возмущенно воскликнул он наконец.

 — Что? Я не хочу давить, но снаружи толпа, желающая нас убить, — Рори подскочил к консоли.

 — Сейчас, еще немного. Да! — Доктор торжествующе держал в руках скрученные меж собой проводки. Из глубин машины разносился звук перемещения, но что-то было не так. Тардис вела себя беспокойно. Возмущенно гудела, тряслась сильнее обычного.

 — Что происходит? — Рори вцепился в поручень, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.

 — Не имею ни малейшего понятия, и мне это не нравится, — Доктор, чудом удерживающийся на ногах без дополнительной опоры, чуть ли не танцевал у консоли управления. Его руки неуловимо порхали над панелями, нажимая кнопки, вытягивая рычажки, стуча по клавишам.

 — Она не хочет приземляться. Куда? Куда ты, милая? — Доктор обращался с Тардис, как со своенравной, любимой женщиной. Иногда Рори это раздражало. Иногда, признаться, восхищало.

 — Что происходит?

 — Я не понимаю. Нас затягивает в разлом, — он протянул руку и ухватился за монитор, развернул его к себе. — Что это? Рори, такой же разлом в пространстве был во дворе дома Эми в день ее исчезновения.

 — То есть, там мы найдем ее? Мы можем пройти туда?

 — Я не знаю. Может, да, а может, и нет. Я хотел бы надеяться на это, — Доктор разглядывал что-то на мониторе, его брови были нахмурены.

 — Мы сможем пройти? — надежда найти Эми разгорелась в Рори с новой силой.

 — Определенно, — Доктор радостно улыбнулся. — Тогда начнем. Рори, потяни на себя, — Доктор указал на латунную ручку, затем его руки задвигались с удвоенной скоростью.

Рори оторвался от поручня, рискуя свалиться от непрерывной тряски, и вцепился в рычаг, торчащий из консоли, но тот не поддавался.

 — Скорее, Рори!

 — Я пытаюсь! — взъерошенный мужчина повис на рычаге всем телом. Тот наконец начал опускаться медленными рывками. Внезапно сопротивление пропало. Под консолью что-то громко щелкнуло, Тардис затряслась еще сильнее. Рори не смог удержаться и упал на прозрачный пол.

 — Это был тот самый рычаг?

 — Да. Он был там один, — Рори тщетно пытался встать на ноги и ухватиться за что-нибудь.

 — Нет, нет, нет! Это был определенно не тот рычаг. Нас не должно так трясти. Мы совершенно не сопротивляемся. Что с тобой, милая? — обеспокоенный голос Доктора переключился на Тардис. — Ты должна мне рассказать!

Конечно же, она не рассказала. Тряска только усилилась, а Рори ощутил, что его ноги оторвались от пола, тело, потерявшее вес, поднималось вверх. Судя по удивленному восклицанию Доктора, ему это не почудилось.

 — Рори, мы потеряли гравитацию. Держись!

Невесомым телом в бунтующей машине времени управлять было легче. Рори оттолкнулся от консоли, нацелившись на поручень. Он не успел ухватиться. Гравитация вернулась так же мгновенно, как и пропала. Рори увидел только то, как на его голову стремительно надвигается тот самый поручень, к которому он стремился. А где-то позади радостно кричал Доктор:

 — Джеронимо!!!

***

Небула наконец осталась одна. Шумная толкотня Стражей успела надоесть ей за то короткое время, что она провела на их корабле. Она была рада наладить отношения с сестрой, найти союзников, пусть это и была кучка идиотов, с которыми ее сестра моталась по галактике. Но теперь она была готова вернуться к своей миссии — найти и уничтожить Таноса. Небула ввела координаты на панели управления, и корабль прыгнул через несколько точек, оставляя позади себя систему с опустошителями, пускающими фейерверки. Она направлялась в галактику Новы. В заточении у суверенов несколько других пленников говорили, что Таноса видели там в одной из систем. Небуле всегда казалось парадоксальным, что при всей бесконечности вселенной, всегда найдется тот, кто видел кого-то, нужного тебе.Она не надеялась найти Таноса в указанных координатах, но за ним всегда тянулся след из разрушений и трупов. Так она его и выследит.

Несколько прыжков, остановка. Прыжки, остановка. Прошло несколько часов непрерывного цикла. Очередной ввод координат, запуск и… Ничего. Корабль остановился, отказываясь прыгать снова. Небула проверила показания датчиков. Изменился только уровень топлива. Она встала с кресла пилота, собираясь осмотреть корабль, но не успела сделать и шага, как свет погас. Темнота для женщины не была проблемой: её черные бездонные глаза — еще один «подарок» отца — были способны видеть в темноте. Она бросилась к энергоблоку проверить питание.

Небула только добралась до блока и собиралась открыть дверь, как свет моргнул еще несколько раз и после окончательно включился. Из-за двери донесся громкий скрежет. Кожей она ощутила бьющий в лицо ветер, который здесь, в замкнутом пространстве, не мог появиться ну никак. Небула сняла с бедра бластер и подала команду на медленное открытие. Живых существ внутри не было, только будка с надписью «Полиция» — источник неполадок. Небула подошла ближе. Ей показалось, что она видела раньше эту синюю, как ее кожа, будку. Не опуская бластер, она подошла еще ближе и провела рукой по теплой, шершавой поверхности; будка мягко загудела, будто отзываясь на прикосновение. Небула надавила на ручку. Закрыто.

Немного поразмыслив, выкинуть ли ей нежданно появившийся груз за борт или попробовать пробиться через дверь, она решилась на второе. В неожиданно появившейся коробке могло быть что-то ценное, то, что можно продать. Рынок был в семнадцати точках от нынешнего местоположения. Если содержимое ящика хоть что-то стоит, можно купить еды и боеприпасов на случай затянувшихся поисков. Женщина отдала команду на закрытие двери и вернулась на мостик за плазменным резаком, взятым у болтливого енота, и чтобы отменить прыжок к следующей точке.

Скрипучий звук заставил Небулу дернуть головой. Ее слух был так же хорош, как и зрение. В энергоузле что-то происходило — шаги. Синекожая женщина несколькими касаниями отменила прыжок и бросилась в сторону энергоузла, на ходу доставая бластер.

***

Еще совсем недавно Рори жил тихой, непримечательной жизнью в таком же тихом и непримечательном городке Лидворт. Его жизнь там была похожа на жизни многих других. Школа, Бристольский университет, должность медбрата в местной больнице. Тогда он не знал почему вернулся в ту деревню. Уже потом, когда вспомнил, он понял, что вернулся к тем мелочам, что напоминали ему о Эми. Иногда ему казалось, что он видит солнечно-рыжие волосы за углом. Иногда высокая тонкая фигура в короткой юбке скрывалась за углом. Девочка по имени Амелия, поступившая в больницу, не была рыжей и это некоторое время приводило в замешательство. Кисограмма в костюме сотрудника полиции, присланная на его день рождения друзьями, была невысокой, миловидной блондинкой — неправильной, не его.

Дата на календаре была совершенно обычной — двадцать шестое июня две тысячи десятого года. В этот день Рори должен был быть шафером для своего друга Энди. Ему и его невесте Джанин повезло: выглянуло редкое для Лидворта солнце. Оно настойчиво пыталось согреть все вокруг и осветить своими лучами самые темные уголки в деревне. Веселье было в разгаре, и Рори вышел на улицу, чтобы найти Энди. Тогда к нему и подошла странная женщина. Он никогда не видел ее раньше. В маленькой деревне рано или поздно узнаешь и встречаешь каждого жителя, а это было совершенно новое лицо. Может быть, это еще одна родственница Джанин? Копна мелких кудряшек подрагивала, когда она шла к нему, улыбаясь так, будто встретила старого знакомого.

 — Простите, вы не могли бы передать это новобрачным? — из черной сумки, висевшей на ее локте появилась синяя, потрепанная книжка с пожелтевшими страницами.

 — Почему бы вам не сделать это самой, мисс…? — он не закончил фразу, пытаясь выведать имя незнакомки.

 — Профессор Сонг, и никаких спойлеров, скоро вы все узнаете сами, — она улыбнулась, и хитрые искорки в ее глазах вспыхнули на мгновение. Развернувшись, она направилась по каменной дорожке к выходу.

 — Но… Профессор, вы чья-то родственница? Для чего этот подарок?

Женщина на мгновение обернулась.

 — Не родственница, и вы же сами знаете, что-то старое… — она озорно подмигнула и продолжила свой путь.

Рори взглянул на книгу.Ему не показалось хорошей идеей передавать Энди и Джанин что-то от неизвестной личности, пусть она и назвала свое имя. Может, позже, после праздника? Синяя обложка под пальцами была теплой. Простой оттиснутый рисунок напоминал ему что-то. Оно кружило где-то вдалеке, не давая себя поймать и рассмотреть. Что-то невероятно важное.

 — Рори, вот ты где. Танцы начинаются, идем, — басовитый голос Энди прервал его размышления, — Джанин хочет познакомить тебя со своей подругой Энни из Кардиффа.

Упустил. Рори завел руку с книжкой за спину. Он не был уверен, для чего сделал это.

 — Энни?

 — Та рыжая красотка в зеленом платье. Она как раз для тебя.

 — Я не видел сегодня рыжих красоток в зеленом платье. И почему это она для меня?

 — Она приехала полчаса назад, вроде опоздала на поезд. А для тебя она как раз потому, что я сотню раз видел, как ты пялишься на рыжих девиц, — Энди ухмыльнулся. — Идем, Джанин велела не возвращаться без тебя.

 — Ты уже делаешь все, что говорит тебе Джанин?

 — Только сегодня, друг, только сегодня, — Энди хлопнул Рори по плечу и вернулся в зал. Рори последовал за ним. Где-то глубоко внутри зародилось предвкушение. Он был уверен, что сейчас произойдет та самая встреча.

Энни и Джанин стояли у стола с напитками. Они увлеченно говорили друг с другом, активно жестикулируя, громко смеясь. Энни — высокая, худая, немного угловатая — практически нависала над миниатюрной Джанин. Ее волосы действительно были рыжими, вот только коротко остриженными, тоже неправильными. После немного напряженного знакомства они перекинулись несколькими вежливыми фразами о погоде, посмеялись над не совсем удачной шуткой Энди. Рори пригласил ее потанцевать. Он сделал это скорее из вежливости, чем из желания продолжить знакомство. Странное предвкушение пропало, стоило ему увидеть лицо Энни. Впрочем, она тоже не выглядела довольной своим кавалером.

Пара неловких танцев. Третий. Макарена. Несколько радостных криков из окружающей их толпы, тут же начавшей двигаться под ритмичную музыку. Только Рори остановился. Та мысль, что витала вдалеке, приблизилась, дразня, танцуя вместе с толпой. Рори нащупал в кармане пиджака синюю книжицу. Яркий синий, осенний рыжий, синий, рыжий, макарена, свадьба. Здесь должна быть не Энни…

 — Эми, — это имя сорвалось на выдохе.

Его Эми. Амелия. Эми, которую он поцеловал, когда они танцевали Макарену. Он волновался, сердце стучало так сильно, а она радостно рассмеялась после и поцеловала его снова. Сегодня должны жениться не Энди и Джанин, а Рори и Эми. Но она сбежала, а потом забрала и его с собой. Вот только она была не одна. В синей будке, что унесла их с этой планеты, был Доктор.

Рори стало душно, он выбежал из зала, оставив Энни в недоумении. Кажется она что-то прокричала ему вслед, но это было не важно. Важно было то, что Эми пропала в семь лет. Рори помнил эту историю. Лидворт стоял на ушах, родители не отпускали детей на улицу одних. Его самого долго водили в школу за руку. Листовки с лицом Амелии Понд были развешаны по всему городу. Родители Эми постоянно меняли упавшие, сорванные ветром. Они три года ждали, что она вернется, а затем уехали, или, может, попросту сбежали, как говорили некоторые. Мэллс, которая приехала через год после пропажи Амелии, рассмеялась, когда Рори рассказал ей об этом происшествии, а затем сказала, что Амелия обязательно вернется, ну, или найдется. Кажется, он тогда вспылил и накричал на нее.

А Доктор, где Доктор? Синяя книжка, профессор Сонг. Она знала, что он вспомнит. Вспомнит Эми, а потом и Доктора. Доктор поможет найти ее. Они вернутся в тот день, когда Эми пропала и не дадут этому случиться.

 — Доктор! — Рори закричал так громко, как только мог. — Доктор! Я вспомнил! Эми! Мы должны найти ее!

Ветер усилился. Трепал волосы и одежду, раскачивал деревья. Рори призывал Доктора, словно древнее, языческое божество. Воздух изменился: запах озона разлился вокруг, словно перед дождем. Звук материализации Тардис заставил Рори расплыться в улыбке. Они вернут Эми Понд домой.

***

 — Рори, Рори! — настойчивый голос Доктора и жужжание его звуковой отвертки доносились издалека.

 — Что случилось? — собственный голос для Рори был таким же далеким.

 — Нас затянуло в пространственный разлом. Так что со стопроцентной уверенностью могу сказать: мы в параллельном измерении. Что странно, — жужжание отвертки прекратилось, а голос отдалился, — в прошлый раз в параллельном мире Тардис отключилась от недостатка энергии нашего мира. В этот раз разлом еще не закрылся и Тардис берет энергию оттуда. Нашел! — Голос снова приблизился. Смутный силуэт наклонился над Рори. — Открой рот.

Рори послушно открыл рот. Туда скользнула таблетка.

 — Жуй, глотай. Нужно осмотреться. Судя по всему, мы в космосе, на чьем-то корабле. Надеюсь, владельцы нас не заметят, — Доктор снова исчез. До Рори доносилось его бормотание:

 — Это пригодится, это тоже. О, мой старый монокль, прочь отсюда.

Голова приходила в порядок. Звуки обретали четкость, как и окружающее пространство. Рори поднялся на ноги, слегка покачнувшись.

 — Я ударился о поручень?

 — Ага, — Доктор продолжал увлеченно осматривать вещи из старого саквояжа. — Пожалуй, на этом все. Идем, Рори. Посмотрим, куда мы попали.

Они вышли из Тардис в крошечную темную комнату. Рори достал свой маленький фонарик и включил его. Луч света выхватил грязные металлические стены, такой же пол, покрытый хламом. В углу стоял цилиндр с маленьким экраном. Доктор тут же подскочил к нему и направил звуковую отвертку.

 — Энергетический узел корабля. Если я сделаю так, то дверь… — шорох отъезжающей двери прозвучал позади. Доктор, довольный своей работой обернулся. Улыбка на его лице погасла, и он резко поднял обе руки. Рори не успел посмотреть: его шею сжали сильные пальцы.

 — Дернешься, пристрелю, — женский, немного синтетический голос был негромким, но нес в себе угрозу. Сбоку появилась рука с зажатым в ней оружием. — Ты, иди вперед и отдай мне это, — рука с оружием попеременно указала на Доктора и звуковую отвертку.

 — Это? Это безделушка, всего лишь отвертка, — Доктор легонько помахал рукой с зажатой отверткой. — Мы не причиним вреда. Отпусти моего друга, пожалуйста, и мы… — владелица руки выстрелила. Луч ударил в стену рядом с ним, пресекая все разговоры.

 — Я решу, безделушка это или нет. Брось и иди, — Рори не был намерен спорить с женщиной, что не церемонилась с бластером, и не стал предпринимать никаких действий.

 — Хорошо. Я иду, — в голосе Доктора промелькнули угрожающие нотки, Рори показалось, что он сейчас вскинет руку с отверткой и совершит что-нибудь безрассудное и вместе с тем гениальное, но Доктор аккуратно опустил инструмент на пол, выпрямился и медленно пошел к выходу.

Рука надавила на шею, принуждая развернуться. Сама женщина так и осталась позади него. Они вышли из комнаты в светлый коридор. Рори увидел, что рука, держащая бластер была металлической. Изящный, идеальный протез, несомненно, смертоносный. Рука была человеческой, по крайней мере, она была сильно похожа на человеческую. Рори задался вопросом, человеком ли являлась эта женщина.

Доктор шел впереди, изредка оглядываясь на них. Женщина так же держала Рори за шею. Они прошли один коридор, свернули, остановились перед дверью. Рука отпустила шею. Дверь открылась.

 — Идите внутрь. Живей, — Рори вслед за Доктором сделал несколько шагов, вошел в комнату и обернулся. Синекожая женщина, склонив голову, наблюдала за ними. Невозможно было сказать, на кого она смотрит, не было ни зрачков, ни радужки: они, как и белки, были затянуты чернотой. Один глаз был обрамлен металлическими полосками. На лысой голове поблескивала пластина. Несколько секунд она смотрела на них. Затем коснулась наруча и дверь закрылась. Они с Доктором остались в комнате со столом и несколькими стульями. Стены были такими же грязными, как и в энергоузле.

 — Ты не видел таких раньше? — Рори тут же набросился на доктора с вопросом.

 — Рори, если мне тысяча двести лет, это не значит, что я видел в галактике абсолютно все.

 — Мне показалось, что ты сделаешь что-нибудь там, в энергоузле.

 — Я хотел отключить ее бластер, но тогда она убила бы нас голыми руками. Мы бы не успели ничего сделать. Все эти импланты. Ты видел ее глаз? Он вживлен ей искусственно. Рука тоже, череп явно вскрывали, как знать, что с ней сделали еще, — Доктор сел за стол, поставил локти на стол и сложил руки перед собой в замок. — Таких киборгов создают ради единственной цели, и эта цель нам с тобой явно не придется по душе.

 — Нам нужно выбираться отсюда. Мы должны искать Эми, — Рори оглядывал комнату в поисках возможного выхода. На стене обнаружилась небольшая панель. Он попытался сдвинуть ее, но не вышло.

 — Знаешь, Рори, у нее странная кожа.

 — Разве это важно?

 — Важно все и всегда, — отозвался Доктор.

Дверь, ведущая в коридор, открылась. На пороге вновь появилась синекожая. В ее руках не было бластера, он висел в кобуре на поясе. Она непринужденно прислонилась к стене.

 — Кто вы такие?

Доктор взял слово на себя:

 — Я Доктор, а это Рори. Можем мы вер…

 — Молчать, — женщина оборвала его на полуслове. — Меня не интересуют ваши имена. Говорите только то, о чем я вас спрашиваю. Кто вы такие, что вам здесь нужно?

 — Мой корабль затянуло в пространственную трещину. Мы ищем девочку вот такого роста с рыжими волосами, — Доктор поднял ладонь над полом, показывая примерный рост Амелии, — хотя она могла вырасти. У тебя странная кожа, могу я…

 — Я сказала: молчать, — женщина вскинула ладонь. Ее лицо оставалось бесстрастным. — Повторять третий раз не буду. Твой корабль, значит ты капитан, говори только ты. Ты называешь кораблем тот ящик?

 — Да. Это Тардис.

 — Значит Доктор, что летает на Тардис. Служит ли Доктор Таносу?

 — Я не служу Таносу. Кто он? Ты бежишь от него или к нему? — эту интонацию Доктора Рори знал больше других: интерес, азарт.

 — Если так, то вы для меня бесполезны. Я продам ваш корабль и оставлю вас на рынке. Поэтому последний шанс. Вы служите Таносу? — киборг проигнорировала вопросы Доктора.

 — Мы не служим Таносу, — в голосе Доктора появилась угроза. Так он говорил с теми, кто хотел лишить его Тардис.

 — Но мы можем помочь найти его в обмен на корабль и свободу, — Рори показалось, что такое предложение устроит обе стороны.

Доктор мгновенно подскочил к нему:

 — Что ты творишь? Тардис может не хватить энергии, чтобы продержаться. Мы должны успеть найти следы Амелии, а лучше саму Амелию, — зашептал он возмущенно.

— Но если она оставит нас на неизвестной планете в неизвестной вселенной, мы тем более не успеем найти ее и вернуться.

 — Я что-нибудь придумаю по дороге, и мы сбежим.

 — Или я могу вас выбросить за борт и продать ваш так называемый «корабль», –Доктор и Рори обернулись. Синекожая, слышала весь разговор. — Скажи, ты настолько хорош, что сможешь найти моего отца? — за весь разговор она не двинулась, а лицо не выразило ни единой эмоции, но сейчас, выплевывая слово «отец», ее губы едва заметно кривились, а синие пальцы теребили один из многочисленных ремешков красного костюма.

Доктор несколько раз прошелся по комнате, потирая подбородок:

 — Мне нужен интернет или сеть, новости, а тебе нужно рассказать мне о Таносе. Кто он, что он, откуда, с кем работает. Еще мне нужна моя отвертка.

 — Тогда летим на рынок, на этой развалюхе ничего не выйдет. Вздумаешь дернуться, солгать, не туда шагнуть, продам коробку, а вас брошу там. Отвертку отдам на месте.

 — Ты не похожа на ту, которая доверяет первому встречному, так почему ты готова поверить мне?

 — После полетите со мной. Если не солжешь, то выбрасывать вас буду внутри коробки, — от безразличного тона женщины Рори становилось не по себе.

 — Но почему мы должны верить тебе?

 — Ну, когда-нибудь вы будете должны доверять мне.

 — Подходит, — доктор кивнул, принимая соглашение и тут же задал вопрос. — За что ты так ненавидишь его?

Синекожая помедлила, прежде чем сказать:

 — Он превратил меня в это, — она оторвалась от стены, у которой стояла все это время, и вышла из комнаты. — Лететь сорок минут, — сказала женщина перед тем, как дверь закрылась.

***

Дышать было сложно. Амелия. Сначала Небула не обратила внимания на предмет их поиска. Мало ли девочек теряется в галактике? Но много ли в галактике теряется рыжих девочек с именем Амелия. Доктор в нелепой одежде, мужчина с дурацким именем — Рори, оба люди. Они с Земли и девочку ищут оттуда. Но Небула уже давно повзрослела, почему они ищут ребенка спустя столько времени? И самый главный вопрос: кто они для Амелии? Они оба пробудили что-то неясное — дикую, безумную смесь из предвкушения, волнения, ожидания. Она вспомнила это чувство, что поселилось в ней всего один раз. Она ненавидела тот день.

Амелия была семилетней девочкой, которая не могла уснуть. Маленькое, наивное пожелание Санте растворилось в темноте комнаты. Ей показалось, что на улице что-то скрипнуло, наверное, это были старые качели. Она ходила по комнате, лежала в постели, ждала. Наконец, просто надела свое пальто, шапку и резиновые сапоги, взяла фонарь. Как можно тише, проскользнула мимо родительской спальни на лестницу и, наконец, на улицу, в сад. Ночь, наполненная шелестом листьев, укрывала деревню. Амелия, сидя на качелях, ждала. Кажется, она задремала тогда. На секунду закрыла глаза, а когда открыла, перед ней стоял фиолетовый монстр. Она здорово испугалась тогда, попыталась спрятаться, а когда ее поймали, напала, дралась изо всех своих детских сил. Тогда он и провозгласил ее своей дочерью и дал ей имя — Небула, что значит туманность.

Небула возненавидела то чувство ожидания чего-то чудесного, выманившее ее на улицу в тот день. Она бы не уснула на качелях и не попала бы в это ужасное место. Отныне были только ежедневные сражения, смерти, убийства. Она боялась, звала своих родителей, плакала ночами в своей комнате, а когда Танос узнал об этом, то лишил возможности облегчить свое положение слезами. Теперь Небула показывала только то, что он хотел: ярость, ненависть, злость. Когда отец привел Гамору, она хотела сблизиться с ней, чувствуя такую же потерянную, одинокую девочку, но Танос отобрал и это. Он заставлял их сражаться, и они сражались, потому что хотели жить. Но все же Небула проигрывала. Она не хотела видеть в Гаморе врага. Долгое время она несла в себе надежду, что они подружатся, будут сестрами и будут помогать друг другу выживать в мире их безумного отца.

Из-за Гаморы Танос вырвал ей руку, выбил глаз, заменил кости и суставы. «Я делаю тебя идеальной» — говорил он. Она лишилась своих рыжих волос, когда однажды они помешали ей в бою. Над кожей работали месяц. Она стала гораздо прочнее, но навсегда обрела синий цвет. Мозг доставали для того чтобы вставить туда импланты. Теперь в черепе красовалась железка. Гамора отвергала ее раз за разом, и Небула больше не хотела иметь с ней дела. Она сотворила множество ужасных вещей по приказу отца, и намного позже, работая с Ронаном. Она почти убила Гамору, но все же примирилась с ней, пусть для этого чуть не умерла, а потом чуть не убила ее. Это стоило того. Оставалось только одно дело, что она должна была сделать — убить Таноса. Выследить, напасть, убить. Все было просто до сегодняшнего дня.

Теперь появились эти люди с Земли, которые ищут ее и вызывают странные чувства. Мужчина, Рори, она была уверена, что никогда не видела его, но лицо — смешное и одновременно красивое — было таким знакомым. Смешное… Это слово она не использовала с детства. Она не хотела плакать уже долгие годы. Но вчера, когда сестра ее крепко обняла, сегодня, когда пришли земляне и принесли воспоминания о безмятежном детстве и о том, как оно закончилось, ей захотелось выть на весь корабль, как раненый зверь. Она не делала этого только потому, что без слез крики не принесли бы облегчения. Небула опустилась на лежанку в наскоро обустроенной комнатке, свернулась в клубок, подтянув колени к груди. Она позволила потерять несколько минут на жалость к себе.

После она направилась в энергоузел, осмотреть ящик, который Доктор назвал своим кораблем, и забрать отвертку. В темноте будка казалась черной. Буквы и маленькие окошки больше не светились. Небула подала команду на включение света. Как можно летать на таком корабле, ведь он совсем крошечный? Отзываясь на прикосновение, теплая, шершавая поверхность снова загудела, как и в прошлый раз. Совсем недавно Небула была полна решимости расстрелять дверцу неизвестной машины, но сейчас ее импульсивность отступила. Машина казалась живой и такой знакомой, словно они уже виделись давным-давно.

 — Что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то, что он одолжил, что-то синее… — слова пришли из ниоткуда. Испугавшись звуков собственного голоса, прошелестевшего по помещению, женщина отдернула руку от машины.

Небула оглядела пол и подобрала инструмент, оставленный Доктором на полу. Отвертка, так он его назвал. Чем бы инструмент ни был, на отвертку он совершенно не походил. «Направь и думай» — прозвучал в голове голос Доктора. Небула уже была готова сделать это, но одумалась и убрала отвертку в карман. После она вернулась на мостик и уверенно направила корабль к точке прыжка.

***

На осмотр помещения у Доктора и Рори ушло всего пятнадцать минут. К сожалению, ничего кроме вентиляционного отверстия в комнатке не нашлось. Доктор прихватил из Тардис взломанную и улучшенную следилку киберлюдей. Стальная крыса унеслась в темноту вентиляции, но не вернулась.

 — Это хороший шанс разузнать что-нибудь об Эми, — Рори вертел в руках фонарик, сидя за столом.

 — Я думаю, эта женщина что-то знает о ней, — Доктор сел напротив.

 — Что? — удивленно спросил Рори.

 — Я видел, как она отреагировала на имя Амелии. Она была взволнована.

Рори едва подавил желание колотить в дверь, чтобы вернуть женщину и заставить ее сказать, где Эми. Он успокоил себя тем, что у него вряд ли получится заставить киборга, созданного с целью убивать, сделать что-то против ее воли.

 — Так что, пока на мне будет поиск Таноса, ты, Рори, попробуешь разговорить ее.

 — Хорошо.

 — И все-таки мне кажется странной ее кожа. А как тебе, Рори.

 — Кожа силурианцев была странной, а здесь просто другой цвет.

 — Рори, Рори, — Доктор укоризненно покачал головой, — дело совсем не в цвете, а точнее, не только в нем. Она как будто… — он не закончил фразу, задумчиво уставившись в потолок.

Все остальное, напряженно тянущееся время, они провели в молчании. Доктор был верен принципу: постоять здесь, побормотать, постоять там, проверить, не вернулась ли следилка, несколько раз пройти по комнате и начать заново, сопровождая все действия неясными жестами, удовлетворенными хмыканиями и иногда бормотанием.На вид Доктор был беззаботен и весел, но Рори за несколько лет путешествия с ним научился видеть, когда тот обеспокоен. Особенно, когда Доктор сильно обеспокоен.

Рори обдумывал, с какой стороны подступиться к киборгу, добыть информацию об Эми и при этом остаться в живых. В итоге он решил, что для начала необходимо узнать ее имя. Он все чаще посматривал на часы. Женщина оставила их уже больше часа назад. Все больше хотелось последовать примеру Доктора и начать расхаживать по комнате. Корабль дрогнул. Доктор прижался к стене ухом:

 — О, мы входим в атмосферу! — раздражающе радостно возвестил он.

Еще через несколько минут корабль дрогнул снова. Рори надеялся, что они приземлились. Доктор подтвердил это еще одним возгласом. Еще немного времени и пришла киборг. На ней была потрепанная, черная накидка из легкой ткани, небрежно накинутая на плечи. На пол она бросила раздавленную следилку:

— Никаких крыс на моем корабле, — она подергала ткань, обернутую вокруг шеи. — Больше нет. За мной, — она развернулась и зашагала по коридору. Рори окончательно уверился в том, что она не видит в них угрозу.

Небольшой трап опустился, заливая теплым светом коридор корабля. Рори понял для чего киборгу накидка. Порыв горячего ветра взъерошил волосы. В ноздри забилась мелкая пыль, затрудняющая дыхание. Женщина накинула на голову свисающий край накидки, скрывая лицо и сошла с корабля. Доктор и Рори последовали за ней.

***

Горячий воздух сушил горло. Прошло совсем немного времени с того момента как они сошли с корабля, а Небула уже хотела пить. Она оттягивала край ткани, чтобы наблюдать за двумя землянами, идущими за ней, но делала это аккуратно, стараясь не слишком открывать лицо. Доктор крутился вокруг прилавков, иногда разглядывая какие-то вещицы или приборы. Пару раз Небуле пришлось оттаскивать его за ворот. Он здорово возражал, болтая что-то о квантовой механике этого измерения.

Второй, Рори, не зависал около уличных торговцев. Он молча разглядывал прилавки, здания, небо, людей, снующих вокруг. Чаще всего смотрел на нее, будто хотел задать вопрос, но не решался. Он все чаще оттягивал ворот рубашки, на лбу собирались капельки пота, которые мужчина стирал рукавом рубашки: жара была сильной. Небулу всегда раздражало в галактических рынках то, что они были в самых отвратительных местах планеты: песчаные и ледяные пустыни, дождливые тропические зоны, полюса. Странно только, что второму мужчине погода будто не мешала. Небула оттащила его от очередного торговца и пригрозила оторвать ему ухо, если он будет задерживать их. Угроза не произвела ни малейшего впечатления. Небулу это задело, она начала думать о том, чтобы вышвырнуть их в открытый космос после отлета с планеты.

 — Ты должна рассказать про Таноса, — сообщил Доктор после того, как обменял безделушку из своего кармана на накидку для себя и легкий плащ для Рори. 

И Небула рассказала. Рассказала о экспериментах Таноса, делах, в которых участвовала, про Ронана, о темных делах с читаури. Чем дальше она говорила, тем больше уверялась в том, что поступила правильно, покинув отца и предав его. Впервые в жизни она сожалела о том, что делала. От злости на Гамору, не принявшую ее, от боли после бесчисленных операций, потерянной жизни в Лидворте, она превратилась в чудовище. И теперь она жалела. Она рассказала им, что попала к Безумному Титану ребенком, о том что он делал с ней, сестрой. Она рассказала все.

Небула посмотрела на Доктора, ожидая увидеть отвращение, но увидела лишь боль в глазах, которые казались такими старыми.

 — Мы пришли, — она указала рукой на небольшое здание со старой вывеской.

Снаружи обманчиво маленькое помещение скрывало в себе множество кабинок с терминалами для входа в сеть. Небула нашла свободную кабинку, провела рукой над сканером, списывая со счета несколько юнитов.

 — Держи, — она вынула из кармана инструмент Доктора и передала ему. — Сколько займет времени?

 — Еще не знаю, взломаю несколько систем, а там посмотрим. Рори, я на связи, — Рори молча кивнул. — А пока сходите, попейте кофе, чай или то, что вы здесь пьете.

 — Я останусь здесь, — Небула не собиралась слушать нелепого человека в странной даже для землянина одежде.

 — У тебя мой корабль и мой компаньон, — ответил ей Доктор таким тоном, будто объяснял нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Небула поразмыслив немного, решила, что ей не помешает вода или что-нибудь еще. К тому же будет шанс расспросить их о девочке Амелии.

 — Вернусь через час. Пошли, — бросила она уже через плечо молчаливому Рори.

***

Весь путь до места Рори размышлял о рассказе Небулы, о ее жизни. Он всё лучше понимал почему она стала такой. Потерять привычную и спокойную жизнь, покинуть тех кого любишь, попасть в руки безумцу, быть отвергнутой человеком, который мог ее понять, поддержать. Кем бы ты ни был, при таких условиях сам станешь безумцем. Рори мог сравнить Небулу с собой. Они искали Эми четыре года. К исходу второго Рори стал допускать мысль, от которой раньше отгораживался всеми средствами: «А если Эми умерла?» Тогда он здорово разозлился на себя за это, но потом мысль стала посещать его чаще. Он старался отогнать ее всеми средствами, но она настойчиво пульсировала в его разуме. Рори ненавидел себя за эту мысль, злился, срывался на Доктора, взорвал флот киберлюдей, он бился с сонтаранцами на захудалой планетке. Неделя почти непрерывной пальбы дала забыть ему об этой мысли, еще месяц он не думал о том, что Эми могла быть мертва. Но потом она вернулась и стала еще более навязчивой. Его спасало только то, что рядом был друг — Доктор, который не дал бы ему сойти с ума. У Небулы такого друга не было, зато были оторванная рука, да выбитый глаз.

Через несколько минут они расположились за столиком в баре «Лучший», который, несмотря на нескромное название, было так себе. Обшарпанные стены, тусклый свет. Из посетителей: группа пьяных разномастных инопланетян, хохочущих в углу и несколько одиночек не самого законопослушного вида. Рори обрадовало, что в заведении было относительно прохладно.

 — Тебе что? — Небула перелистывала страницы меню, которое представляло собой тонкую стеклянную пластину, выходящую из пластикового стола, покрытого сеткой царапин. Она пролистала уже несколько страниц со строками на неизвестном Рори языке и наконец остановилась на странице с напитками. — Сок арта. Буду его. Ну, а ты?

Рори отрицательно покачал головой:

 — Я не заметил ни одного знакомого названия, так что на твой выбор, — его сильно удивил порыв синекожей женщины.

На самом деле, он не мог прочитать надписи в меню. Он заметил это, когда они пришли на рынок. Тардис больше не переводила для него. Возможно лингвистической матрице требовалось время, чтобы настроиться на языки другой вселенной, а может она решила сохранить энергию и отключить часть функций. Небула несколько раз коснулась пластины, после чего та опустилась в прорезь, которая тут же закрылась.

 — Ты еще не говорила свое имя, как тебя зовут? — Рори решил начать разговор.

 — Меня никто не спросил о нем. Небула.

Рори не знал как начать разговор об Эми. За те несколько минут, что он раздумывал, как это сделать, им принесли два высоких стакана с сиреневой жидкостью. Небула уже выпила половину и легко постукивала по краю стола пальцами. Рори сделал несколько глотков сладкого, густого сока.

 — Вкусно, — сказал он. — Я не думал, что ты пьешь что-то вроде этого. Тебе больше подошел бы…

 — Алкоголь? — Небула прервала его. — Не могу, некоторые импланты барахлят. Откуда у землян космический корабль?

 — Ты знаешь о Земле? — Рори не думал о том, что Земля есть в этом измерении, но сейчас он был рад услышать, что хоть какая-то частичка знакомого мира есть и в этой вселенной.

 — Друг моей сестры — землянин. Его украли в детстве. Так откуда корабль у вас?

 — Это корабль Доктора, а он не человек. Он повелитель времени.

Небула фыркнула:

 — Да его народ просто образец скромности. Так что за девочку вы ищете? — Она подняла на него свои черные глаза.

Рори поперхнулся: он даже и не думал, что она начнет разговор об Эми первой:

 — Эми. Амелию. Это моя невеста.

 — Твоя невеста ребенок? — бровь здорового глаза поднялась вверх, а губы изогнулись в непонятную кривую линию.

 — Нет, нет. Это не так. Она не ребенок. То есть пропала она ребенком, но… — Рори не хотел говорить этой женщине о машине времени, что еще ей взбредет в голову в следующую минуту?

 — Как это не ребенок, но пропала ребенком? Ты либо сумасшедший, либо путешествуешь во времени, — Здоровый глаз Небулы подозрительно сощурился. Она сделала глоток из стакана.

Рори надеялся, что она не заметила его удивление, когда она сказала про машину времени. Он продолжил разговор об Эми:

 — Так ты ничего не знаешь о ней? — к горлу подступило волнение. Он сделал несколько глотков.

Небула отставила опустевший стакан в сторону и произнесла:

 — Я знала Амелию. Амелия Понд, верно? — она помолчала и продолжила после того, как Рори утвердительно кивнул. Синтетический голос Небулы произнес то, о чем Рори предпочитал никогда не думать. — Амелия Понд умерла.

***

Лицо землянина побледнело, осунулось:

 — Нет, нет, нет. Она не могла умереть. Я не верю. Как она могла умереть? — его глаза, потерянные, почти безумные пугали Небулу.

Видя перед собой лицо с глазами, наполненными бесконечной болью, Небула жалела о своих словах. Она всего лишь не хотела, чтобы они искали дальше, в конце концов, Небула не была больше Амелией или Эми. Она не знала этих людей в детстве и не понимала как могла быть чьей-то невестой. Что было бы, узнай они, что маленькую девочку превратили в киборга-убийцу? Разве они бы приняли ее? Небула поняла, что знает ответ — они приняли бы. Но кто они? Кто этот нелепый человек в галстуке-бабочке? Кто этот человек с растрепанными волосами, большим носом, грустными глазами. Самый красивый из всех, что она видела.

Крупинки воспоминаний вспыхивали маленькими звездами. Она высокая, невозможно рыжая, держит его за руку, они танцуют, бегут, целуются, они счастливы. Он смешной, неуклюжий и так сильно любит ее. А потом он убивает ее, потому что стал пластиком. Он ждет ее две тысячи лет, оберегает ее сон и, когда она просыпается, целует так сильно, что не хватает воздуха. А рядом Доктор, который показал ей невозможно прекрасные миры, а потом в Пандорике отправился в центр взрывающейся Тардис, чтобы починить Вселенную.

Это было так давно. Кто она теперь? Эми Понд или все же Небула? Невозможно сказать точно. Она помнила себя Эми, но больше всего она помнила Небулой — солдатом, киборгом, убийцей. Она не хотела, чтобы Рори знал свою Эми такой. Ей было тяжело смотреть на его бледное, восковое лицо. Еще немного и они полетят дальше, не станут больше искать ее, а она прилетит к Таносу и убьет его. За все те дни с Рори, которых он лишил ее. За себя, за Гамору, за других детей.

Они долго молчали. Рори хмуря брови, смотрел в окно. В старом плаще он напоминал ей героя старых вестернов из детства. Небула рассматривала его, не беспокоясь о том, что он поймет куда направлен ее взгляд.

 — Как это случилось? — тихо спросил он.

 — Танос, — в конце концов, это было правдой. — Когда Доктор найдет его, я полечу туда и убью его.

 — Я пойду с тобой, — его бесцветный голос на долю секунды обрел жизнь.

 — Нет. Ты ничем не сможешь мне помочь. Уходите туда, откуда явились, и не лезьте к Таносу, — Небула не могла допустить того, чтобы Рори остался с ней. Доктор что-то болтал о реальности этого измерения, а это может значить только то, что они из другой реальности. Нужно чтобы они ушли в свою и не возвращались.

 — Идем, час прошел, — она встала, оплатила счет легким движением руки.

Они вышли на улицу. Горячий ветер поприветствовал их, развевая полы плаща и концы накидки Небулы. Она так же украдкой наблюдала за спутником. Теперь он шел, сгорбившись, ни на что не оглядываясь, не рассматривая. Надломленный.

 — Хэй! — Доктор шел им навстречу. — Я закончил, — он радостно улыбался. Небула поняла, что скучала по улыбке, которая значила: «Верь мне, я же Доктор. Я обязательно предотвращу большой бум».

 — Где он? — Небула не выпускала свои чувства наружу. За все время жизни с Таносом, она хорошо научилась делать бесчувственное выражение на лице. Нельзя дать Доктору повод прицепиться к ней.

 — Он в галактике Новы в системе Тау.

 — Доктор, она сказала, где Эми. Она умерла. Ее убил Танос.

 — Что? — глаза Доктора расширились, улыбка стекла с его губ. — Но это невозможно. Мне нужно в Тардис. Идемте. Скорее.

Небула хотела возразить, сказать, что сейчас они подчиняются ей и она решает, когда идти на корабль, но чувство вечного бега, приключений, веселья захватило ее и несло по своему течению. На краткое мгновение она почувствовала себя Эми Понд. У корабля Небулу окликнули. Она обернулась. Это были пьяницы из бара. Льдисто-голубой выпустил ей в грудь заряд из шокера. Ее тело тряслось от электрического заряда. Доктор позади нее вскинул отвертку и отключил заряд, выпускающий электричество в ее тело.

 — Эй, придурок, а ну брось это на землю. Мы заберем ее с собой, — скрипуче произнес кто-то из группы пьяниц.

 — Нет. Мы не отдадим ее, она обещала кое-что нам, — Доктор был раздражен.

Спазмы отпустили ее. Небула осторожно рассматривала нападающих, продумывая стратегию.

 — Придется вам остаться ни с чем, ребята. За эту тварь дают неплохую награду у суверенов. Убить мы вас не убьем, но встать вы долго не сможете, — кто-то из них паскудно заржал.

Небула осторожно изогнулась и достала нож из ножен на бедре.

 — Видите ли, мы вас тоже не убьем, но если вы мне помешаете сейчас, то попрощаетесь… — тихий, но одновременно хорошо слышный голос прервался.

Небула бросила нож в плазменный дробовик одного из бандитов. Как она и ожидала, резервуар взорвался, выпуская облако газа. Льдисто-голубой не подвел и выстрелил в нее из шокера. Небула увернулась от заряда, а искра воспламенила газ. Небольшой взрыв разбросал кучку ублюдков в разные стороны, а на Небулу летел тот самый, что держал шокер. Теперь она не успела увернуться. Тяжелое тело прибило ее к земле. Небула зашипела от боли в руке, которую похоже снова выбило из сустава.

Доктор с Рори подскочили почти мгновенно, оттянули стонущего бандита с нее. Доктор как в давние времена зажужжал отверткой, сканируя ее руку. Обеспокоенное лицо Рори мелькнуло рядом. Он болтал что нужно наложить шину. В голове вспыхнула еще одна звездочка, рассказывающая о том, что Рори медбрат. Наивный. Небула оттолкнула Доктора металлической рукой и вправила плечо на место. Локоть, щелкнув, встал на место, стоило только выпрямить руку.

 — Ого, — только и сказал тот. Он вцепился в ее руку, согнул, разогнул ее несколько раз, пока она не выдернула ее обратно.

 — Я в порядке. Пора уходить отсюда. Набегут зеваки, и мы не скроемся, не вызвав внимания, — Небула подошла к отброшенному взрывом ножу и подобрала его.

 — Неужели? — воскликнул Доктор, рассматривающий свою отвертку. — Мне срочно нужно в Тардис.

 — А что с ними? — Рори повел рукой на бандитов.

 — Плевать на них, — Бластер одного из бандитов пришелся кстати. — Пошли.

Они вернулись на корабль, и Доктор сразу же унесся в свою будку. Небула подняла корабль с планеты и вывела его из системы. На карте она нашла систему, которую ей указал Доктор и построила маршрут к ней. Корабль сделал первый прыжок.

 — Сколько времени это займет? — Небула совсем забыла про Рори.

 — Около четырех часов, если не напоремся еще на каких-нибудь придурков, вроде тех, что остались на рынке.

 — Я все еще хочу пойти с тобой.

 — Ты был готов помочь тем, кто напал на нас. Разве сможешь ты пойти убивать?

Рори судорожно вздохнул:

 — Смогу. Он убил Эми. И то, что он сделал с тобой. Ты говорила у тебя есть сестра. С ней он поступал так же?

 — Нет, но она страдала не меньше меня.

 — Думаю, я смогу убивать чудовищ, Небула.

 — Небула? — это был Доктор на удивление тихо подошедший к ним. — Туманность. Скажи мне, Небула, что с твоей кожей?

 — Обычная кожа, — Небула не понимала к чему клонит Доктор.

 — Она прочная. Гораздо прочнее кожи Рори или моей. Но еще она синяя. Она не должна быть синей. Хоть мы и в другом измерении, базовые положения биологии неизменны. И биология говорит мне сейчас, что клеточное строение твоей кожи слишком похоже на человеческое. А небольшой анализ моей отверткой сказал мне, что твоя кожа не должна быть синей. Твоя кожа должна быть белой, как у нас. Скажи мне, Небула, кто ты. Где Амелия Понд? Я знаю, что она жива. Где Амелия Понд?

Небула восхищалась его задором, напором, но она не могла позволить ему разобраться во всем поэтому она прошипела:

 — Убирайтесь.

Рори поднялся с кресла:

 — Доктор, это значит, что она человек?

 — О, она определенно человек. Еще несколько таких незначительных деталей, как две руки и ноги, пять пальцев, по паре легких и почек, абсолютно обычное для человека строение пищеварительной системы. Лишние здесь только кости и куча имплантов.

Небула тряхнула головой, вырываясь из словесных пут Доктора, и вынула бластер из кобуры и направила на него:

 — Заткнись. Убирайтесь отсюда оба. Проваливайте, или я вас убью.

 — Ну уж нет. Сначала ты скажешь мне где Амелия. Тардис неспроста выбросила нас в этой точке.

 — Она умерла, ее убил Танос.

Доктор подошел ближе, бластер ткнулся в его грудь:

 — Тогда убей нас, — Он знал. Знал, что Амелия стала Небулой. Знал, что она не выстрелит.

 — Доктор! Остановись, Небула! — в голосе Рори не было и тени испуга. Только беспокойство.

 — Ты не сможешь этого сделать. Ты ведь помнишь нас, Эми, — Голос Доктора подрагивал. Он слабо улыбался, смотря на нее с надеждой.

 — Эми? Почему я не понял этого? Эми, это правда ты? — Рори коснулся ее плеча. Тепло от его касания разлилось по телу.

Небула обернулась и посмотрела на его лицо. Глаза жгло от невозможности выпустить слезы.

 — Я больше не она. Он убил ее во мне. Теперь я Небула — преступница, убийца, солдат. Я не смогу быть ей снова. И мы не сможем быть Эми и Рори, — собственный голос был ненавистен Небуле. Безжизненный, синтетический.

 — Я все исправлю, Эми, — По щекам Доктора текли слезы. Он отвел от своей груди ее руку с бластером.

 — Если бы смог, то уже исправил бы. Ты не дал бы мне провалиться в разлом, но это была фиксированная точка, верно?

Доктор кивнул.

 — Но ведь ты все помнишь, разве это не делает тебя Эми? — Рори сжимал ее плечо все крепче.

 — Я долгое время была Небулой. И теперь я останусь ей. То что я помню, это… это все равно что посмотреть фильм или прочесть книгу.

 — Нет, это не так. Я был пластиком, но не стал им, потому что помнил. Помнил свою жизнь, родителей, работу, тебя! Теперь ты помнишь! Ты помнишь, что я люблю тебя.Позволь рассказать мне. Скажи мне, Эми. Нет, Небула. Скажи, ты перестала любить меня?

Она злилась. Она смотрела на это лицо, такое же злое, как и у нее. Она хотела сказать что перестала, но не могла, потому что это было не так. Он прижал ее каменное, напряженное тело к своему, гладил по спине. Небула слушала, как бьется его сердце, как он дышит. Она могла бы стоять с ним так вечность.

 — Помнишь, мы были друзьями, ты думала что я просто друг, а потом Мэлс рассказала тебе и ты выбежала за мной на улицу. Мы говорили так долго. Помнишь, мы собирались пожениться, а потом путешествовать. Ты забыла меня однажды, но потом вспомнила и заставила надеть тебе на руку кольцо.

 — Ты убил меня после.

— А потом я охранял тебя две тысячи лет. Ждал, когда ты проснешься, и ты проснулась. Ты помнишь. Эми, идем с нами.

 — Нет! Нет! — Громкое восклицание Доктора застало ее врасплох. Она совсем забыла, что он здесь, погрузившись в воспоминания. Доктор держал в руке ключ, который светился теплым оранжевым светом. — Разлом закрывается. Тардис собирается уходить назад. Мы должны идти. Эми, идем в Тардис с нами, мы найдем способ.

Это был шанс для Небулы. Она наклонилась и ухватила шокер с пола — тот, что взяла у придурка, посмевшего напасть. После она выстрелила в Доктора и затем в Рори. Не обладая ее выносливостью, они отключились быстро. Перенесла их к Тардис и открыла дверь ключом. Машина приветственно загудела. Теплый свет из консольной комнаты манил войти, но Небула только втолкнула слабые тела Доктора и Рори внутрь и закрыла дверь, заблокировав ее стальным прутом.

Очень скоро с другой стороны начал стучать Доктор, упрашивая ее открыть дверь и войти. Небула сказала только:

 — Помнишь, Доктор. Ты не вмешиваешься, пока дети не заплачут. Так вот, я хочу только, чтобы ни один ребенок больше не плакал из-за Таноса. Убирайтесь отсюда, — она бессильно прижалась к деревянной поверхности, желая только того, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.

Стук с обратной стороны прекратился. Появились крики. Они яростно спорили о чем-то. Небула надеялась, что Доктор не совершит никаких глупостей. Скребущий звук дематериализации перекрыл все звуки. Небула вышла из энергоузла, не желая наблюдать за исчезновением крошечной частички родного измерения. Она села там же, у стены. Обессиленная с дырой в груди вместо сердца. Пыталась заставить себя встать и лететь дальше на поиски Таноса, пыталась забыть.

Необычно долгий скрежет наконец утих. Из помещения Небула внезапно услышала шаги. Дыра в груди сжалась до крошечной точки, готовой вспыхнуть сверхновой. Женщина вскочила. Дверь открылась и из нее вышел Рори, он был в том же дурацком, пыльном плаще. Глаза, полные решимости, светились голубыми кристаллами. Он поцеловал ее так же сильно, как и после Пандорики, заставляя дыру взорваться и образовать пульсирующую звезду, а потом сказал:

 — Я подумал. Мы действительно не можем быть Эми и Рори. Но мы можем быть Небулой и кем-то другим. Например, Рип Хантер. Небула и Рип Хантер. Я думаю, это прекрасное имя для охоты на Таноса.

 — Ты не был таким.

 — Я слишком долго искал тебя.

 — Тебе придется вставить имплант, Тардис больше не может переводить для тебя, — Небула обняла его покрепче. Она будет долго привыкать, к себе новой, состоящей из двух абсолютно разных личностей, к тому что у нее есть сестра и ее шайка недоумков и к тому что у нее есть Рори. Нет… Не Рори, а Рип, Рип Хантер.

***

Тардис жизнерадостно гудела, хаотично перемещаясь по родной вселенной, будто посещая родственников после долгого отъезда. Они посетили уже двенадцать планет, три корабля, восемь космических станций. Тардис остановила свой бег в Стормкейдже. Прямо напротив камеры Ривер Сонг. Доктор вышел из Тардис и прижался лбом к холодной решетке.

 — Решил навестить меня, сладкий? — Ривер сидела на своей кровати, держа в руках дневник и улыбалась, так как могла только она.

 — Мы нашли Эми, Ривер. Но я потерял их обоих. Рори и Эми остались в чужом измерении, — глаза Повелителя времени были полны тоски. — Они создали еще одну фиксированную точку. Я не смогу забрать их.

 — О сладкий, — Ривер подошла к нему и погладила по щеке, а затем прижалась к его губам своими, — я могу утешить тебя, рассказав один маленький факт из моего прошлого.

 — Но… — Ривер прижала к его губам палец.

 — Я знаю, никаких спойлеров. Но один самый крошечный ты заслуживаешь. Когда я встречу тебя впервые, они будут рядом с тобой, — Женщина с удовольствием наблюдала, как в глазах доктора разгорается искра надежды. — Так что живи, как жил бы с ними. Путешествуй, спасай людей, пугай злых инопланетян. Будь Доктором.

 — Я буду, — он сказал это торжественно, будто давая клятву. — Ну, а теперь, Ривер, не хочешь ли пойти со мной на свидание?


End file.
